The present invention relates to a self-propelled combine harvester with a threshing mechanism.
A combine harvester with a threshing mechanism is made known in DE 34 22 106 that is composed essentially of a cylinder and an impeller, both of which are located in a machine housing. A guide is located above the cylinder that divides the crop flow into two flows to direct the crop material, evenly distributed, to the separator portion.
The disadvantage of these known threshing mechanisms is that the rotating drums produce an air current that moves opposite to the direction of flow of the crop material through the combine harvester. This air current carries the dustlike portion of the crop material in the direction of travel of the combine harvester and out of the feed rake, and it hinders the driver's view of the front attachment and/or the field during the harvesting operation.